


Swallow Your Pride

by Nubbins (CaptainCorgi), PinkRambo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bottom! Jack Morrison, Bottom!Gabriel Reyes, Business Men Throwing Around Money, M/M, Mild aftercare, Mistaken Identity, Office Sex, Piercings, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sparkly Red Booty Shorts, Stripper AU, Teeny Tiny Plot but It Is There, implied prostitution, mild bondage, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCorgi/pseuds/Nubbins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRambo/pseuds/PinkRambo
Summary: "Papi, you can't afford me..."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClockworkSeraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkSeraph/gifts), [flor-de-la-muertee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=flor-de-la-muertee), [Ruriska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruriska/gifts), [Ayleid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayleid/gifts).



> This was partially inspired by many things but notably "Striptease" by Ruriska and a Cards Against Humanity game on the R76 discord. Someone played a blank card that read: "Jack mistakes Gabriel for a stripper and Gabriel just goes along with it." Someone else shouted that this needed to be a story. We both agreed with this proclamation. Thus this was born. 
> 
> This is Corgi's first venture into sin where as Rambo is a seasoned veteran. Don't hold that against us!

The briefcase slammed shut. Hands were shaken and backs patted, typical pleasantries of a job well done. The gaggle of tailored hopefuls departed with signed promises and his company cut another notch into their belt. His hands ran the length of the leather case, releasing the tension he’d held onto since the night before. Tonight he planned on staying in, drinking a bottle of wine and indulging in a favorite pastime of binge watching Walker re-runs. His associates did not have the same idea. They rarely did.

“Jackie, have to let us take you out!” One of his associates, Daniel, begged. “You just closed the biggest deal this company has seen in years. We need to celebrate.” An arm found its way across Jack’s shoulders. He glared at the offending appendage, withheld judgement but allowed the action. Glancing around the office, the three other men of his team circling around - hunters on the prowl. Jack sighed, accepting his fate.

“Alright!” One hand grabbed the briefcase, the other knocking the arm off his shoulders. Four shouts of ‘Shots! Shots! Shots!’ followed him out of the meeting room. It was a  bunch of middle aged hooligans he worked with. “We’ll go out for a few drinks, but no more than that.” Jack called out, taking a small victory in the sound of collective groans. Give them an inch and they’ll take the whole damn rope.

His office sat at the end of the hall, tucked away - not the corner but close. He had his own secretary, plush chair, plush carpet and potted plant. Years of climbing up the corporate ladder for the small things like fake leaves and an actual mahogany desk. The briefcase settled in the middle of the wide desktop, his hands running across the edge of the smooth wooden panels, savoring the cool touch.

“Work day’s over. We’re taking Jenkins’ car.” Not even a knock and Jack jumped, glancing at the tailored suit - Michael, new kid, smart, quick as a whip - leaning against the door frame. “We’re going to dinner down on the strip. Company’s dime as a reward for closing the deal.” The exuberance of youth and too much money beamed back at Jack. The kid turned heel and left, assuming he would follow. He did, shoving his wallet into his pocket, and locking the office door to the calls of his all too enthusiastic team.

Dinner was loud, boisterous. Everyone was celebrating. Deals like that did not come around often. Closing and securing years of future income and millions of dollars meant job security. Money coming into the company meant more deals, more deals meant more money - it was a cause for good food and better wine. Jack toyed with the stem of a wine glass, savoring the flavor while a pleasant fog settled over his body. The warmth from the alcohol seeping into his bones, making him pliable. Among his associates, drinks flowed in copious amounts and the young upstart blurted out the suggestion of a club. They were in fabulous Las Vegas after all; take advantage of the entertainment.

“That seems a little...excessive,” Jack said unsure about taking a bunch of rowdy half drunk businessmen in pressed suits out to a club. He was fine with dinner and wine. The others indulged in strong drinks, uninhibited in word or action as alcohol loosened their limbs. Clubs weren’t his scene. Too much noise. Too many bodies moving too close together. They were intent on going though and, even if he wasn’t the oldest among them, he often corn holed himself into the position of being the responsible one. He was only going to make sure they all made it home in one piece he convinced himself.

“It’ll be fine Jackie!” One of the men grabbed him around the shoulders, squeezing, spilling a few drops of a Cosmo across the table.

“Come on, it’s not everyday you bring that much money into the company!” That was Michael, slurping the sixth, seventh - Jack has lost count - beer of the night. The glass bottle slammed against metal. “Some of us don’t make that in three months! You did it in a few hours!”

Jack reached out, setting the wine glass down, mumbling to himself, “Only a few drinks.”

“To Morrison!” Another associate shouted. Several glasses echoed the sentiment. Jack wanted to hide. This whole ordeal quickly devolved into mayhem.

An hour later saw the group at a local club. A strip club. Music thrummed through his veins and all eyes were on the stage. There was a hum through the crowd gathered. It was amateur night. Someone came up with the bright idea of Jack showing off his dance moves. He shot the idea down fast with a sharp refusal. He wasn’t drunk enough for that. He wasn’t sure there was enough alcohol in the world for his ass to get up and dance.

“Jackie you need a girl for your lap!” One of his co-workers called out over the music. Getting Jack on stage was futile so his group changed tactics. Another one jostled him from behind.

“I'm fine!” He snapped. One of the wait staff scurried by, inquiring about the group's drinks and was sent off with a new round of orders. Jack felt himself sink into the seat, the curves of plush cloth embracing his tension.

“Nah man! We’re going to get you a woman. Maybe you'll loosen up!” The speaker fumbled the words. In the muted lighting with bass pounding a rhythm in his head Jack was sure who had said it.

The announcer saved him from further embarrassment by calling for the next dancer. Blue eyes followed the the lights as they dimmed. Of the three stages, the main was reserved for those brave or intoxicated enough to flaunt themselves. Jack hear cat calls and whistles break the hush. He rolled his eyes. The last dancer had been a petite lady whose movements showed the grace of a dancer but it had been hidden under the cloud of too many martinis. He imagined what poor sap had been goading into performing next. Probably some hapless bachelorette in Vegas for a final hoorah before married life took over. Or a frat boy emboldened by strong drinks and misguided buddies.

A form hidden in shadow moved onto the stage. His blue eyes were glued to the stage. The man that appeared on the stage - wearing jeans so tight they might’ve been painted on - was neither of the images Jack’s brain supplied.

\-----

This was a terrible idea. How had he let Jesse convince him that getting up to the pole was a good idea. He was a respected business man for fucks sake. There were suits in the audience. The panic center of his brain raged against this decision. The what ifs rattling around in his brain provided every worst case scenario in the span of a breathe. A breath to go from standing on the black carpet of the club to standing in the center of a darkened staged. His boots were left by his table with Jesse beaming the biggest fox in the hen house from he had ever seen. The idiot was going to pay.

He needed to stop betting against the show boater. They were in Vegas. It made sense Jesse's luck at the roulette table was insane. Two hundred dollars down and with the foolish promise to do one “favor” for the cowboy, becoming an impromptu stripper had never been in the cards. At least not in his mind. Jesse was going to pay.

There were suits sitting front and center. He and Jesse has a scheduled meeting on Monday with investors. His mind put two parts together and feedback the worst case scenario - these suits were his investors. Word traveled. Especially in a city that never slept. His business would be trashed before it ever got off the ground. Jesse was going to hang.

The announcer introduced him, the next dancer. Sock covered toes curled into themselves in a vain attempt to relieve the coil of tension wrapped through his body. He had taken dancing before. Maybe sometimes reveled in performing for himself in the mirror. When no one was around. When there definitely wasn't an audience. His clenched fists unfurled, fingers twitching, counting backwards to steady his breath as the announcer called for the all clear. He waved a hand. The DJ got the signal. When the music started, loud, fast and in Spanish he wanted to launch himself across the stage and strangle Jesse then and there.

Momentarily blinded by the stage lights coming back, the crimson hue set the mood and he was already in too deep. All the eyes in the place were on him, he knew that. But there was one pair he kept glancing at. A pair of blue eyes that reminded him of the summer sky. He scanned the crowd, exhaled before focusing on delicious blonde sitting front and center. That would be his anchor. If he was to dance he would be damned if he didn't at least put on a show. The smirk was devilish, creasing his lips just enough as deep brown eyes zoomed in, watching the blonde suit’s every reaction. He’d put on such a performance Jesse would think twice about asking him to do this again. Damn that kid.

\-----

The dancer was not a bachelorette. His mind wasn't prepared. Sitting close to the stage suddenly was the worst idea. The cheers of the crowd erupted, nearly deafening the music. Broad shoulders outlined by a button down shirt and those sinful jeans that accented thighs to crush a man glowed under the stage light. The drink in his hand no longer quenched the desert in Jack's throat. His co-workers bustled forward whistling and bumping his shoulder but he didn't notice.

Once the song picked up tempo the dancer was his sole focus. This man couldn't be an amateur. This had to be some sick joke on his libido. Maybe the management had slipped in a real dancer amongst the acts to liven up the place.

The man swung hips hips to the music. Finding a rhythm, massive hands moved behind his shoulders, grabbing the pole and shimmying down achingly slow. Jack's hand clenched around the arm rest, shifting in place. Suddenly it was too hot. The press of his co-workers bodies too close. The man on stage spread those legs, jeans straining, hiding nothing and Jack gulped. Those eyes kept him captive as the body gyrated, hips bucking into the air, a feverish wanton display. Sliding across the stage, illuminated by the red glow of stage lights, the dancer curled forward, grinding down - through feathered eyelashes that gaze bored a hole into him.

“Jackie you alright?” One of his associates elbowed his shoulder, jarring him and Jack shook his head. The co-worker - his mind could not be bothered with placing the voice - shouted vulgarities at the stage. They didn’t want an answer.

Summer blue eyes unable to to tear themselves away. A whoop from his right caused him to jump. The dancer returned to standing, back turned to the crowd, hands working hidden from the crowd. Agonizing seconds later, Jack’s hand opening and closing around the arm rest, fingers starting to go numb from the pressure. The button up shirt started to slip down broad shoulders. Revealing dark skin - sinful chestnut in color - that even the dim lights of the stage could not hide the flawless expanse. Jack sunk further into the chair, shifting, crossing one leg over the other. His first instinct was to hide the pressure building low in his gut.

The shirt across those shoulders fell away, caressing muscular arms, biceps flexing teasingly while the dancer whipped the button down, around, over his head and tossed across the stage. Greedy hands in the dark grabbed the article, snatching it from the stage in a panic. Jack spared it a glance, angry he hadn't been the one to grab the garment.

Painful and slow the dancer turned back, eyes instantly finding the hazy blue of Jack’s and that smirk sent electricity through his spine. His gaze roamed the muscular chest presented. The stage lights accenting and defining every shift, every thrust, every flex. Flashes of metal confirmed piercings in the most tantalizing manner. Ingrained against the mahogany skin a raven wearing a glistening crown stared back at Jack. Wings spread outwards, contoured around defined pecs. Each movement of those arms caressing, touching, teasing made the ink take flight. The raven held something in its beak but he couldn't be bothered with reading. Higher functions shut down, Jack shifted again, one foot rubbing against the opposite calf - the delicious friction created jerked a silent moan from his strangled throat. The dancer’s hands roamed down, brushing against his crotch, head thrown to the side and rotating his hips.

Jack groaned. He grappled for his drink. Finding the glass empty as it touched his lips he glared. The dancer’s chuckle - even over the pounding beat and rapid crescendo of the song - licked at Jack's nerves oh so pleasantly.

\-----

He let himself feel the music thrumming through his veins. A terrible song choice from a terrible business partner. The alcohol swimming through his body added fluidity and courage; a raunchy power to his movements. Gabriel turned his attention to that suit, his hips gyrating to the music, while his hands slowly, sensually. Heat from the lights drawing a sheen of sweat across his exposed flesh. He made sure to captivate those blue eyes, watching the suit lick his lips like the thirstiest man on earth.

He watched this suit not once, but twice reach for his empty glass. Finding the glass empty the man looked at the cup like it offended him. Hazel eyes met those blue ones, and Gabriel couldn’t stop showing off. Grabbing the pole as the beat quickened, he turned himself upside down, spinning, sinking down, hips grinding against the metal. The crowd deafened the music in volume but the beat continued, those blue eyes undressing him. Without hands but his own touching him the needy edge to the pressure in his body heated his skin. Hotter than the lights could mimic and he rode up the metal, concentrating on the suit’s movements. Gabriel grazed a hand across his chest, tracing the edges of the winged tattoo, flicking one of the tiny silver barbells. The blonde looked away, turning in his chair, obviously affected.

He recognized the song winding down and finished with a flourish. Knees connected with the stage, drawing him closer to the suit, finger bent in invitation and lips curled into a taunting sneer. The blonde gulped. The stage lights hit his captive audience’s face and Gabriel did not stop the dark chuckle rolling off his throat. Winking at the blonde as the lights died, the music done and the crowd jeering at his performance. Standing, he slipped off the stage, grabbed the shirt security presented him. A rumpled woman held back by another bouncer indicating the perpetrator.

Gabriel thanked the man with a grunt, slipping the button down around his shoulders but leaving it open. His eyes scanned the crowd, seeking out the blonde as the announcer prepared the stage for the next performer. Some off handed remark echoed through the crowd to bring back the milk chocolate. Gabriel shook his head, discreetly adjusting the pressure his tight jeans created before spying Jesse. Stupid cowboy hat and all. The other man was grinning around a cigar, holding up a thumb while jerking the other to the right. Gabriel followed the indication. There he was, sunk in his chair surrounded by four other businessman. The blonde’s friends made it easy. One of the men beckoned at Gabriel as the rest of the group called at the next dancer taking the stage. Gabriel sauntered over. Leaning down, arms dimpling the back of the chair, he flashed a predatory smile as the blonde turned, baby blues widening.

“This is our friend!” The man that had called him over motioned to the blonde in the chair. The suit talking laughed, continuing against the muted protests from Jack. “He just closed one of the biggest deals our firm has seen in years.” The man clapped a hand against Jack’s shoulder. The blonde jerked forward yet those blue eyes remained glued on Gabriel’s expression. “And he’d like another dance.” The man leaned forward, wiggling brows suggestively. Gabriel’s laugh was deep, rumbling and thoroughly intoxicating. The blonde had the decency to look embarrassed. A waitress brought another round of drinks over for group. She asked if Gabriel wanted one free on the house for the performance. He ordered the strongest they had to offer.

He leaned against the chair, a hair's breadth away from kissing the flesh at the back of Jack’s neck. Tempting. Instead his fingers found their way across the blonde’s shoulder, brushing the fine fabric of the tailored two piece. His digits found the play of muscle under those clothes. That feeling echoed through his body, a shiver down his spine, hot breath catching the exposed skin of Jack’s throat. Those blue eyes trained on his own hazel half lidded ones.

“How much for a dance handsome?” Jack slurred, interrupting the flow of Gabriel’s fingers.

“ _Papi,_ you can’t afford me.”

“Will this do for the night?” Gabriel’s eyes went wide when Jack pulled out a roll of twenties from his pocket and held it up. The blonde had a sense of humor.

Gabriel looked around for Jesse, but the little shit was nowhere to be found. He was on his own here. That was a lot of money. And all he had to do was spend the evening with this suit? He could do that. He could definitely do that. After all the man didn’t look all that bad - probably look even better thoroughly ravished. Gabriel took the cash and smiled down at Jack. He brushed a finger down along the heated flesh behind Jack’s ear, purring in a dulcet tone. “That will get you my personal attention all night _papi._ ”

Drinks flowed through the night. Jack and Gabriel flirting with each other, dancing around the fact that they both wanted to be somewhere more private. A ghost touch here. A hand swiped across an ass there. Perhaps Gabriel pressed a little too eager and flush against Jack’s body. Maybe Jack pawed at a thigh, rubbing circles across the taunting jeans. Jack lived too far out of town. Gabriel had a hotel room for the week but he was sharing it with Jesse. A quick detour had the ingrate pulled aside, handed a credit card and shoved away with a barking order to find somewhere else to stay the night.

Last call came through and Jack and Gabriel were loathe to part each other’s company. Soon they were outside the club, Jack parting ways with his co-workers, and catching a cab back to Gabriel’s hotel room. The short distance coursed with energy. Gabriel slung an arm around the blonde’s shoulders, pressing together, fingers teasing the collar of the suit. Jack worked a hand across his thighs, ghosting across the pressure concealed, straining for release.

The lobby was nearly empty. The cab driver waved them off, glad to be rid of them. The elevator ride echoed the tension. Barely there, standing within the other's space, not touching but itching with electricity. Gabriel entered the room ahead of Jack. A typical space: two beds, one bathroom and a desk and chair combo from years ago. The door closed behind Jack. The soft click of a lock sliding into place was a shotgun start. Gabriel was turned around and pressed up against the door, Jack’s mouth hot against his. Hands were frantic as they tried to find skin, buttons flying as hands gripped fabric and tore them open. The button down slipped off. The suit jacket followed.

Jack’s hand reached up into Gabriel’s short curls, and pulled his head back. His mouth lavishing the skin under his jaw, sucking, biting, anything.  He wasn’t nice about what he was doing, he just wanted to take whatever he desired. Gabriel was willing to give it to him. Dark hands gripped onto Jack's upper arms, clawing at the fabric in an attempt to remove the shirt without ruining it further. The clothing joined the growing pile between them. Lidded eyes stared at the white expanse. It glowed in the darkness of the room. His hands such a stark contrast, tracing the contours, digging furrows into the flesh. Jack's shiver and deep moan shooting straight through him.

“You like it rough papi?” He purred, hands wandering down, scratching across that delicious backside. Another moan. Another shiver.

Jack moved his mouth back to Gabriel’s, silencing him, and their fight of dominance continued. The blonde’s mouth pressed in against Gabriel’s. Their bodies flush against each other. With the wall behind Jack, Gabriel’s hips ground in against the other’s just like on the pole earlier that night. He rubbed his thigh against Jack’s crotch emphatically. A soft moan escaped from between swollen lips at the feeling of hand’s traveling, searching, exploring down his chest. Fingers flicked, toyed with the barbell and brushed the edges of the feathers adorning his flesh. Goosebumps followed in Jack’s touches. It was torture and pleasure all in one. In the space of a breath, Jack crouched, hands wrapped around those thighs and lifted the other man up. Gabriel’s hands tightened on the blonde’s shoulders as Jack switched their positions, pressing the him up against the wall, tongue sliding into his mouth. One of Gabriel’s hands went into Jack’s hair, tangling in the locks and his other hand swatted the blonde’s ass. There was no mistaking his carnal lust for the exquisite creature worshiping his body.

Jack’s teeth gripped onto Gabriel’s lower lip, tugging, letting it slowly slide out with a hiss. Neither of them remembered how to breath. Gabriel pulled back giving a small groan as he felt Jack’s eagerness rubbing against his ass. “I’m not calling you _papi_ all night…” He panted softly, hot breath against Jack’s ear, nibbling on the lobe. The half choked noise Jack’s made caused him to smirk. His digits dug into the other man’s arms, reveling in the play of the muscles as they shifted to keep him in the air. “So…?” He breathed biting the ear, suckling, releasing it with a pop and ground down against the promise beneath him.

“Jack.” The blonde replied against his neck, voice quivering, mouthing over hot skin. “Yours?”

“Gabe.” His voice hitched at the end - Jack’s hand going down to rub at his erection. Their mouths met again. Jack pushed off the wall, stumbling in his drunkenness, finding himself flat on his back with Gabriel leering over top of him. There was a moment where neither knew what had happened. The simultaneous burst of laughter was abrupt and uproarious. Once some semblance of control was wrangled back into place, Jack leaned up, taking hold of Gabriel’s mouth again - kissing him hard, tongue licking across his lips, and questing for entrance. Gabriel gave it to him, melting into the kiss, before his hands ghosted up Jack’s sides, feeling that soft skin. Fingers played across the hem of the suit pants, thumb dipping in, grazing the hollow in flesh at Jack’s hip. The blonde jerk, the touch unexpected and pulled away. Panting softly, lips deliciously crimson, Gabriel grinned, rubbing his thumb in a circle, teasing. The blonde moaned into the kiss, his own hands moving up Gabriel’s side, tracing muscles and thumbed over the barbells. Gabriel returned the favor, other hand pinching at a pert nipple, licking at the readily responding flesh.

“Bed.” Gabriel grunted, pulling away and off Jack. There was no preamble. Stripping out of his pants with jerky and hard movements, Gabriel glanced at the blonde still sprawled on the floor, brows raising to his hairline. Jack couldn’t help but give a short drunken laugh when he caught the darkened expression across Gabriel’s face. Heat rising to his cheeks, rolling up to his knees, Jack crawled forward, shimmying up the exposed, toned legs in front of him. His fingers touched the ink decorating the thigh he’d captured. The tattoo was exquisite and Jack’s mouth praised the art, fingers caressing the bottom hem of black boxer briefs. Gabriel ran a fist through that sunshine blonde hair, gentle for a moment before grabbing, hauling Jack up, crashing their mouths together. A deep growl rumbled from Gabriel’s chest, pressing against the other man, trying to meld their forms into one.

Jack shoved him back onto the bed. His knees buckled, hitting the plush surface of the hotel bedspread, following the blonde’s movements. Sliding forward, fancy silk covered legs surrounded him, pressed against his hips, Jack grinding down. Gabriel’s hands shot forward, grasping at the other man’s legs. Deft fingers made quick work of button and zipper, revealing the plain white boy boxers underneath. Gabriel couldn’t stop the chuckle that flowed from his throat. Jack grunted, catching the meaning behind the sound, pushing against Gabriel’s shoulders. He complied willingly, falling back onto his elbows, watching as the blonde stripped off the suit pants. The clothing tossed to the ground, Jack returned, slowly trailing up, hands on either side of Gabriel’s head, capturing the heated flesh of his mahogany throat between his teeth. Blunt nails raked down that sensuous back above him, the groan against his neck and pressure of teeth too sharp well worth it.

Fumbling, reluctant to release his hold on the blonde’s back, his hand floundered across the nightstand before grabbing the nondescript container. Jack found a small jar pressed against his chest. “Use this.” Gabriel shivered, hands trailing down those honeyed sides, gripping the ass hidden under the boxers. It didn’t last long as Jack moved down his body, kissing his way down his chest, tasting that slight tang of salt. The cool touch of the jar vanished, the blonde leaning back, wiggling away from the scandalous groping, clicking his tongue with a reprimand at Gabriel’s impatience. As Jack moved down, he took Gabriel’s boxers with him, freeing the erection to the warm air of the hotel room.

Jack wanted to take his time, draw out the experience, indulge in the fantasy of a powerful body at his mercy but his own erection was begging for attention, begging to be deep inside of Gabriel. An alcohol clouded mind was finding it hard to function. Every needy pant, every hot breath, every fiery touch rupturing the tentative connection between the brain and his fingers. Gabriel taunted him, a meaty thigh rubbing suggestive against the thin fabric of his boxers. Jack buried his face against the crook of those broad shoulders, counting, shaking at the furnace kindling inside him.

“Jack if you don’t fuck me-” Gabriel’s teeth sunk into his bottom lip as the delicious tease of pressure against him washed through his body. His hands clenched into the bedspread, the texture rough against his palms. He itched to feel the smooth play of Jack's flesh under his hands again. “I’m going to hurt you.” He ground out between breaths. Hooded, focusing on the play of muscles across Jack's chest, his tongue ran across his lips in anticipation.

Taking his time was out of the question now. Jack’s hands got that jar open, tossing the cap away to clatter forgotten. The cool gel slide across his fingers, heating slightly, and catching the hungry stare the man waylaid on the bed gave him. The fierce, unadulterated need aimed at him made him groan, shiver, nearly wilt under the pressure but emboldened Jack all the same. It didn’t take him long to get a good helping spread over his two fingers, pressing teasingly against Gabriel’s clenched hole. Blue eyes watched the man relax then Jack was pressing inside of him, spreading the lube around, feeling it heat up against his fingers. He smirked softly, as he worked the man open, watching the way Gabriel writhed, head tossed to the side, mouth parted with sharp pants. Jack teased, pulling out partially to shove back in. He was mesmerized by the way the feathers and wings of the ink decorating each massive thigh rippled - the avian portrayals taking flight under his ministrations. The raven and the owl a silent audience observing their master’s torture.

Adding a third finger, Jack's free hand wiggled down, removing the boxers. They joined the rest of the clothing pile. Gabriel clenched around the digits and Jack chuckled. Having the dancer and eye candy a wreck and at his mercy was intoxicating. Payback for the show at the club - the torture on the dance floor.

“So impatient…” Jack murmured as he removed his fingers. Hearing that soft whine at the loss of contact escape from Gabriel throat throbbing through his own erection. His hands were quick to coat his hard shaft up and press forward. Slow and steady he pushed in. He wanted more of the man’s tight heat around him. Jack was standing at the edge of the bed, swinging Gabriel’s legs up around his shoulders, wanting to feel those glorious thighs wrapped about his head.

Gabriel, on the other hand, was gripping the sheets, his teeth grinding into his lower lip to hold back his moans. He couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this amazing, or this full.

“Gabriel, don’t bite your lip please…” Jack moaned, bottoming out.

“Is it doing things to you?” Gabriel ground out, smirking. For all the power Jack thought he held, it appeared useless now.

“Unbelievable things to me.” The blonde leaned down so Gabriel was nearly folded in half. Jack’s hands braced on either side of the other man's head. “I’m going to fuck you till you see stars. Just like you did to me on that damn stage.” Jack’s hips pulled back, watching Gabriel’s face take on an expression of tortured disappointment. Those pale hips slammed back forward, and set the rough pace.

Gabriel wasn’t complaining. Far from it as he took and took. He couldn’t meet Jack’s thrusts with his legs up around his shoulders, but he could at least touch him. Gabriel’s legs slid down Jack’s arms, opening him up more. His hands scratched, scrambled to pull Jack down for a kiss full of teeth and tongue. It was hard and it was intoxicating.

A whine left Gabriel’s mouth, swallowed down, but Jack heard it. Felt the sound vibrate through the other man's chest. He aimed for that spot, that delicious clench - all to hear that noise, the pleading, plaintive noise again. He found it, over and over, hands gripping the sheets while his mouth dominated the darker man’s. Gabriel’s blunt fingernails left red marks up and down Jack’s back. They ground together. Voices mixing in the throes of pleasure. Soon Jack felt that familiar curl of pleasure in the pit of his stomach. With a groan he tore his mouth away from Gabriel’s lips, panting as he sped up. The collision of their bodies debauched and echoing off the thin walls of the room. Someone wasn't going to sleep tonight. A sadistic part of him had Gabriel smug, pressing back, raising his voice with each thrust.

Needy, screaming, but damn if that didn’t get Jack to cum without warning. Gabriel’s back arched up, feeling Jack riding out his orgasm. Hearing Jack groan like this was the best fuck of his life sent Gabriel spiraling over the edge with him. His eyes drifted closed and his lower lip was again in his teeth, feeling that spray over his chest. For a few moments, both of them breathed. Sweat and slick pressed between their chest. Each panting hard, trying to remember how to move. Finally Jack let Gabriel’s legs down, slowly, and pulled out with a groan. The combined action and sound made Gabriel’s body shiver in over stimulation.

“Holy shit…” Gabriel managed, hands unclenched, fingers numb from their death grip, relaxing back on the sheets. He felt filthy, but it was an intoxicating filth - coursing through his veins, chasing away the heaviness of alcohol and settles his body into bone deep weariness. The filthy of being thoroughly done over and run dry. Satisfied to the breaking point. He managed to lean up and look at Jack. The blonde was staring back at him, swaying a little. “You are in no condition to go home tonight Jack. You should stay here for the night.” His right hand reached out, grabbed a hold of Jack's shoulder, steadying him, drawing Jack forward to flop boneless beside him. The blonde moaned into the bedspread, shifting, adjusting, still searching for a steady pattern. “After we've cleaned up.” Gabriel chuckled and moved to the bathroom. Even with years of experience, the aftermath always lingered and he wobbled a little. Sore in the morning for sure.

Jack stared at Gabriel with bleary eyes and nodded. “That sounds good.” The pair managed to get clean. Gabriel returning with a warm rag, wiping himself then offering to do the same. Jack didn't protest, summer blue eyes mesmerized by the ink he hadn't noticed before. Feathers again just north of Gabriel's endowment with words scrawled in calligraphy he couldn't understand. He went to ask and Gabriel placed a finger to swollen lips.

“Sleep _papi,_ ” he whispered, hot breath against Jack's forehead, kissing it before maneuvering him under the covers. Gabriel climbed in after slipping back into his boxers. The sheet was pulled up, and Jack curled up against Gabriel’s back without thinking, giving affection when none had been asked for. It wasn’t rejected. Gabriel relaxed back against the other man, sleep coming easily to both of them.

\-----

Dawn came and went, both of them too dead to the world to get up. However, Jack was up shortly after nine when he felt too damn warm wrapped with the man and the cloying hotel sheets. The blonde stifled a groan, prying himself free from the mahogany arm possessively curled around his stomach. He didn't want to leave. The thought of lying in a hotel bed and the potential for rigorous morning activity tempting. The bedside clock informed him otherwise. He still had an expensive cab ride to get home.

Mindful of his movements and silent as he pulled himself away from Gabriel, Jack swung his legs off the bed. His clothes still in a pile on the floor. He prepared himself for the walk of shame through the hotel lobby. The gravity of what he had done the night before setting in - a pleasant weight on his bones as he dressed. The whole time watching the sleeping, slightly drooling face buried in uncomfortable hotel pillows. Gabriel mumbled incoherently and turned. Jack froze, uncertain if he was too loud but when the muted snores of the other man broke the tension He relaxed. He didn’t regret it - the night before - but it was highly unlike him and ...out of character. This was the main reason he didn’t go out drinking. Still he smiled, satisfied as he threw the tie around his neck.

He quietly fumbled around in the drawers before he found a pad of paper, and tore to a fresh page. The note he scribbled rested on the nightstand. It seemed ironic that the object closest at hand to ensure the paper did not fall was the bible. Jack bite down the laugh at the image. Next to the note, he left another couple hundred dollars. Briefly up he pondered on what the man had done with the roll of twenties from the previous night. He felt wrong leaving this way, but at the same time, he didn’t want to handle the awkward morning after either. Too many possibilities and uncertainties. Never mind that he would be getting calls from his co-workers soon if he didn't get to the office before noon. He didn't want to explain why he was locked mid-coitus with a ridiculously handsome man in a cheap hotel room.

\-----

 _Thanks for the night Gabe. Sorry I couldn’t stay to wake up with you. I had to take care of some things. If you wanted to do this again, call me. Maybe we’ll do dinner this time._ _;)_

_382-5968_

_\- Jack <3 _

\-----

The weekend passed in a blur. Jack going through the motions, attending various meetings, and spending every night awake, replaying the debauchery in the hotel while his hands failed to recreate that same friction.

Monday rolled around: hot, sunny, and miserable. Jack pulled himself together, dressing in his three piece suit, with a red tie to compliment his black suit jacket and the white shirt underneath. He was relieved the weekend was over because it meant returning to the familiar and routine. Still he couldn't shake the melancholy hanging about his shoulders. Gabe never called. He wasn’t sure what he would have said, but he had hoped for another chance to ravish that body. To hear the quiver in that smooth voice. To feel every cry of his name in his bones. The way Gabe rolled his words, the thought made Jack shiver, clench his fist. Breath damnit. Jack pushed aside those memories, chalking the experience up to be a one night stand. If Gabe didn’t want to call him that was fine.

The drive into work was quick, and relatively quiet. He entered his office ahead of Lena for once. A few moments of peace and quiet he could savor before his bubbly Secretary arrived. He organized his notes, his schedule as a tiredness pervaded his body. He swept it aside. His morning was uneventful and lunch was eaten at his desk. He couldn’t risk being late. He had a reputation to uphold. The next meeting was at 1 o’clock sharp. He walked into the meeting room with Lena at his heels, chirping away about the rest of his schedule.

“Will you need me for this meeting Mr. Morrison?” She inquired, her voice perpetually happy.

“No. Please stay near your phone. Show them in when they get here.” Jack slipped into the room, and got his area set up. He knew how he was going to play this. Moderately disinterested to feign an air of not caring. He was interested. Very interested. The facade of nonchalance was a mere ploy to put these entrepreneurs out of sorts.

“Mr. Morrison, your 1 o’clock is here.” Lena said as she opened the door, and let Jesse McCree and… Gabriel Reyes into the room. The only indication that Jack recognized him was a widening of those summer sky blue eyes. Internally Jack was cursing up a storm, freaking out, while a theater of scenarios played through his head: Gabe had known who Jack was, had tried to play at him to get a better in for his company or it was complete happenstance. Gabe had no idea and slept with Jack as just another what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas conquest.

While the first seemed out of the norm, it was most likely to be the second. That conclusion allowed Jack to closet his raging lizard brain for the meeting. With a smile on his lips - nothing was wrong, everything is fine, he wasn't screaming on the inside -  he shook hands with both Mr. Mccree and Mr. Reyes then sat down while they started in on their business proposition. Jack schooled his features but he wasn't surprised the proposition was around a sexually centered business: not after watching that man dance, watching him come apart underneath him. He felt like he should be but the memories of that night kept needling past his mental barriers.

Thoughts of that night brought Jack to semi attention, and he had to shift a bit to readjust himself. He sat there tilted to the left, his chin on his left hand, fingers covering his mouth while his index which rested along his nose. His right hand tapped a quiet beat as he listened. Gabe raised a brow, catching that the rhythm was the same song he’d danced and seduced the blonde too. Jack stopped immediately, covering the misstep by coughing into his fist.

What they presented was a good business model. It had all the earmarks of a labor of love. Blood, sweat and tears as the key components. With the company backing them, they could make it big. Jack asked questions, inquired about samples, and flushed a bit when he saw the same jar he had used on friday night set on the table. A label this time - a grinning skull and scrawled writing presented themselves.

The presentation took an hour. At the end Jack leaned forward and pressed the comm on the phone to let Lena know to cancel the rest of his afternoon. He would be giving this company and it’s decision his complete attention today. So he kept asking questions, making sure he knew all the ins and outs of the business, where it could potentially lose money, the profit margins they expected, how realistic their projected numbers were and how did they see themselves fairing against the competition. His kept his face under control, managed to successfully control his semi erection but Gabe’s eyes, the broad man's casual attitude and steeples fingers as Mr. McCree talked rekindled the fire from that night.

He shook hands again at the door, walked them out, and headed back for his office. If he was lucky he’d be able to reconcile his growing problem before Lena interrupted. The benefits to having an office with no windows. Once in his office with the door shut behind him, he let out a soft sigh, mind running a thousand miles.

The door clicked open and he turned, ready to shew Lena away. He was face to face with the man who had been moaning underneath him.

“Sorry,” Gabe - no Gabriel - offered lamely. The smirk betrayed any attempt at actual apathy. “Thought this was the bathroom.” He stepped into the office, shutting the door behind him and advanced on Jack. “What kind of man leaves cash and a shitty little note the morning after mind blowing sex?” Gabriel sneered, advancing as Jack backed up. The blonde’s ass hit the desk, rattling the various ornaments decorating the surface.

“I had things to take care of. Didn’t want to wake you.” Jack bite back a gulp. Both of his hands went to the edge of his desk. They gripped the overhang as an anchor. _‘You looked peaceful sleep mushed and drooling.’_

“You owe me for leaving me like that.” Jack swallowed hard, shaking his head, but that dark hand reached out and snagged his red tie, pulling him back up against Gabe’s body. “Because, _papi_ ,” Gabe pressed forward, teeth nipping at the edge of Jack's ears. “I’m not done with you yet.” Jack’s face flushed, fumbled over his words and settled on half choked agreement.

“Glad to hear it.” Jack smirked flashing perfect teeth before their mouths clashed. Tongues wrapped around each other. Lips quickly swollen and redeemed. It wasn’t slow. It wasn’t drunk or incoherent. They were completely sober and knew exactly what was going on - what the other wanted. Gabriel’s hands moved up, deftly removed Jack’s tie, holding it in his hands for a moment. The accessory still around the blonde's neck, Gabe slide around the desk. A soft tug on the tie beckoning Jack to follow. He obediently replied. The blonde leaned back against the desk while Gabe kicked the chair away. They clashed again, hands wandering, exploring the other more thoroughly. Clothing was in the way but the full month wasn't an option. Gabe grabbed the conservative silver buckle about his waist, sliding it open, unbuttoned his pants allowing the clothing to fall down to pool at his knees. As he did Jack’s eyes went wide.

Under Gabe’s slacks were red sparkly booty shorts. Jack’s mouth went dry, and he looked up. Gabe smirked, Jack’s tie still hanging out of his hand.

“I figured this would play out another way. But we’re here now, I can tell you’re more then ready for me.” Gabe directed his rich gaze downwards, apparent in his appreciation of how Jack was so nicely showing off the tailor made part of the suit. “If you tell me to go, I’ll go. We’ll never speak of this again, and I’ll leave you be. But if you want this, if you want me to stay, turn around and put your hands behind your back.”

Jack looked up at Gabriel and thought about what he wanted for a moment. It was too easy to recall that night. His name rolling off Gabe’s tongue like a sin and a prayer. His cock responded, twitching in anticipation, and he made his decision. Lacing his hands behind his back, hands flexing for a moment, Jack waited. Gabriel smiled softly.

 _“Papi_ ,” he gripped the other man's hands in one of his own. “I knew you’d make the right choice,” Gabe purred and used Jack’s tie to bind the blonde’s hands. Jack inhaled sharply, forced his body to relax as Gabe’s hands left the smooth fabric, followed the curve of his backside, his hips, stopping to grip the firm flesh hidden under layers of suit. Gabriel leaned over, pressing his own eagerness into the muscle beneath Jack's clothing, and turned that pretty head. Those blue eyes caught his hazel ones, and their lips met again, hot, needy, hard. He ground up against Jack, wanting more and more from the blonde under him. He could remember being underneath him, but he wanted, craved being on top. To be the one who's name was shouted. To be the one in control. To give Jack an intimate demonstration of the products they’d talked so casually about minutes ago.

Jack didn’t fight as Gabriel started to stroke him through the slacks, kissing the skin behind his ear. Emboldened by the response, a sigh and stifled moan, Gabriel traced the hem of the pants. His right hand dipped inside, searching, finding what he wanted. His left stayed put, kneading and toying with the other man’s backside. The blonde stiffened as the hand slipped into his slacks, palming his hardening shaft through the boxers. “ _Me he perdido en el laberinto. Soy cautivo de tu amor, tu prisioner..._ ” Jack shuddered hearing those words, and knew that whatever Gabriel wanted to do, he was going to let him.

His fingertips brushed against Gabriel’s abdomen, scrunching the fabric of the button down up, out of the way, making contact with that flesh. It was just as sensual and tantalizing as he recalled. Gabe responded, pressing forward, hand growing rougher in its ministrations until Jack was grinding back, head tossed to the side, biting his lip. That flesh was all he could reach. It taunted him. His legs shifted, spreading, allowing Gabe the chance to slot closer, pressing into the invitation. The blonde let a sharp, low cry escape as Gabe’s finger brushed across his head. “You’re going to have to keep quiet Jack.” Gabriel whispered in his ear, biting, breath hot and heady.

“If I recall correctly,” Jack panted out, groaning, rutting against the hand teasing him, scrambling for the words. “You were the one who was screaming my name.” He stumbled on the sentence but chuckled. Gabe retorted with a harsh slap to his ass. Jack’s pearly whites gripped his lower lip and he bit back a moan.

He gently slid Jack’s legs further apart, hand withdrawing to the keel of neglect from the blonde’s throat. Gabe flicked the buttons, caressed the zipper and let the pants slide down till they were pooled around Jack’s knees. That same laugh from before reverberated through Jack’s body. It began a shiver in Jack. The sensation running through the whole of the blonde’s being. Even if it was a small barb, Jack knew the sound was because of the white boxers revealed beneath his pants. “Do you not own anything else?” The mirth in his voice was it’s own kind of insult and Jack turned his head to glare.

“Not all of us can get away with red sparkly booty shorts under their slacks!” Jack hissed before he felt a hand move down his ass, gripping softly. His anger was momentarily forgotten as his pleasure rushed back in. “F-fuck...” Jack’s voice was soft, needy.

“That’s the plan.” Gabriel slid his hand into the back of Jack’s boxers, pulling them down. He gripped tightly on that bare skin, pinching it to the pleasant sound of a surprised squeak of indignation. With a pat, Gabe pulled away to fish in his pocket. He wanted to return the favor from that weekend. The container - lid tossed to the side - settled on the desk. Jack glanced down, eyes darting back up to the other man’s fox grin. Gabe didn’t waste time. Two thick fingers were lubed up, and started to rub around that ring of muscle, pressing slowly, but unstopping into Jack. He relished in every hitched breath, every soft gasp of pleasure. Jack was trying so damn hard to be quiet, but those little noises that escaped were glorious.

 _“Te busque en el infinito…”_ The stretch was incredible, and Jack was moving back against it, wanting more. The words rolled off his tongue. Even if Jack did not understand their meaning, the effect was clear with the blonde moan, bucking back, eager, craving. _“Y en las huellas de tus labios.”_

Their combined nervous energy at the potential of being caught added an edge to the passion. Jack knew Lena had a bad habit of walking into his office unannounced. He thanked his stars she wore heels so he could hear her coming. His body shook against his desk as those fingers curled inside of him, working him open enough to get a third finger inside.

Gabriel smirked down at Jack’s flushed face. The knowledge that the combination was too much for the poor white boy twitched between his legs. While he was finger fucking Jack, watching the man press back against them, his free hand was pulling his erection out of those red shorts, tucking the elastic under his balls. His hazel eyes kept careful watch on the man underneath him. Mindful of Jack’s responses, what movement brought the crassest moans and dirtiest noises from the blonde’s throat, he worked the blonde like an instrument. His free hand was stroking himself, lubricating his shaft before he pulled his fingers away. That soft whine of disappointment music to ears.

“Don’t worry Jack.” Gabriel leaned forward and whispered in the other man’s ear. “I am going to make you scream.” He promised as he lined himself up, the head of his erection rubbing at the stretched hole before sliding in. It was tight, _oh so tight_ , and Gabriel had to bite his own lip to hold back a moan to echo Jack’s own. His hand moved up Jack’s back, over his suit jacket and fisting into that sunshine hair. _“Y la vida se me rompe en mil pedazos,”_ Gabriel’s voice was whisper soft in Jack’s hair, but his erection gave a kick anyway and his body shuddered. He began to move, pulling out when the telltale click of heels echoed through the door.

Two sets of eyes locked on the door, hearing that quick statico of stilettos on tile. Gabriel was halfway out. Jack, with his hands still bound, was a right mess. There was nowhere to hide in the office. Scrambling and without preamble, Gabriel had his arms hooked through Jack’s and brought them both to the floor. The action sent him bottoming out inside of the Jack. In response the blonde let out a moan. Gabriel’s left hand dart forward, shoving two fingers into Jack’s mouth to muffle the noises he was making. Both were panting, exerted, straining against their own self control but the moment that door clicked open, breathing ceased. Gabriel’s face was buried against Jack’s shoulder, teeth gripping his skin to stop himself from moaning, because damn it Jack was gripping him so tightly with the threat of being caught.

“Mr. Morrison, about your schedule…” Lena’s voice was cheery and confused. “Oh… he must be in the bathroom, I’ll wait for him to come back then.” She mused. The sharp click of her heels fading as she walked away. With the snap of the door shutting the pair breathed a mutual sigh of relief, giving short laughs, which moved Gabriel in slightly deeper. There was an abrupt moan and Jack’s mouth closed around the intruding digits.

It didn’t take long for Gabriel to work up a good pace, pounding into Jack’s ass like his life depended on it. Soft grunts, moans of passion, and the occasional whine was heard. Both of them trying so damn hard to be quiet. If someone found them out, they were more screwed than their current situation. The danger of getting discovered was an aphrodisiac. Heat pooled, toes curled and Gabe grappled with the angle - trying to stay concealed behind the desk. Thank the heavens for ostentatious businessmen and their need to overall large work spaces. Jack’s eyes rolled back as the orgasm hit him with the power of a bullet from a gun. He moaned around Gabriel’s fingers. The digits curled in his mouth, the tighten of hole too much as he made a mess inside of the blonde. Gabe lay across the blonde’s back, gulping down breaths and fighting back a laugh. This was ridiculous. Two grown men rutting like reckless teenagers. For just a moment both of them rest there, folded over each other on the floor of an office. Jack caught onto the humor of the situation and returned the laugh with one of his own.

Jack’s length was leaking and Gabe slowly removed his fingers, letting Jack gasp softly, chest heaving with the need to breath properly. Gabe wasn’t much better as he slowly pulled out. Leaning back onto his calves, his eyes searched for something to clean them up with. There was a box of tissues on the desk, and while it wasn’t ideal, beggars couldn’t be choosers. Gabe was quick, efficient as he cleaned himself then Jack up. He helped the man to his feet, both of them leaning against the desk.

That familiar tick tack of heels told them that Lena was on her way back. Their movements were rushed as Gabe got Jack back into his pants, with his shirt tucked in in record time. Hitching his hip onto the corner of Jack’s desk, Gabe folded his hands over his front, the picture of everything is fine. Nothing explicit going on here. The angle was one that would hide the fact that Jack still didn’t have his hands free. That should have been the first thing he had done. Gabe was kicking himself mentally over that.

“Sorry to bother you Mr. Morrison but I wanted to go over your schedule with you,” the young woman opened the door and chimed. All smiles and sunshine.

“No bother Lena. Mr. Reyes and I were just concluding business,” Jack shifted, angled his hands, side glancing. Gabriel got the hint. His fingers worked the tie and it fell away to the floor. He kicked it under the desk.

“Alright!” Lena beamed, bouncing further into the room. She set down the tablet, painted nails tapping against the wood. Her eyes darted from one man to the other. She was curious. Hadn't Mr. Morrison been wearing a tie earlier? Her eyes quickly examined the curious discoloration just on the edge of her boss’ collar. An awkward silence settled in the space.

“Right. Well I appreciate your time Mr. Reyes. I will have Lena call you regarding our decision by the end of the week,” Jack stuttered through the words, shying away to a comfortable distance. He rubbed his wrists.

Gabriel edged around the desk. He knew the cue and set a card on the surface. Next to those seven digits he produced the wad of twenties from the previous night plus what Jack had left the next morning, setting the bills on the desk with a wink.

“Of course Mr. Morrison,” he turned on a heel, hands shoved into the pockets of his slacks. Shoulders thrown back with a wry grin. “Don't forgot dinner at 6 tonight. See you then.”

“Oh alright!” Lena chirped. “I'll add it to your schedule Mr. Morrison!” Ever helpful. Death had a name and it was Gabriel Reyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Gabriel's Spanish Dictionary:  
>  _Me he perdido en el laberinto. Soy cautivo de tu amor, tu prisioner..._ \- I got lost in the maze. I am a captive of your love, your prisoner...  
>  _Te busque en el infinito_ \- I searched for you in infinity  
>  _Y en las huellas de tus labios_ \- And in the traces of your lips  
>  _Y la vida se me rompe en mil pedazos_ \- And my life is torn into a thousand pieces
> 
> Gabriel's words are taken from rough translations of the song "Lloro Por Ti" performed by Enrique Iglesias.  
> And, yes, Jesse played Gasolina for Gabriel to dance to. We couldn't help ourselves with that one.
> 
> Special thanks to ClockworkSeraph for the idea behind Gabriel's tattoos. Go read "Nevermore" where you can see these tattoos and an amazing story. You won't regret it. :3
> 
> Our Tumblrs where you can contact us about anything Overwatch! Chat! Ask! Hit us up!  
> http://captainxcorgi.tumblr.com/  
> http://0ldsoldiersneverdie.tumblr.com/


End file.
